Patent Literature 1 (refer to FIG. 52) discloses a liquid crystal display device in which two data lines (a left data line and a right data line) are provided for a column of pixels, pixel electrodes in odd-numbered pixels included in a single row of pixels are connected to the left data line and pixel electrodes in even-numbered pixels in this row are connected to the right data line, and two successive scanning signal lines (a scanning signal line connected to an odd-numbered pixel and a scanning signal line connected to an even-numbered pixel) are simultaneously selected so that speed at which a screen is written is increased. Further, for example Patent Literature 2 discloses a liquid crystal display device employing a capacitively-coupled type pixel-division system.